The Real Faker
by tpcb000
Summary: Shadow has been alone for seven years, until people start tracking him down trying to kill him. He finds out a hedgehog that looks a lot like him is killing innocent people. Will he be able to stop this faker or will he get killed in the process. Shadamy
1. Another Faker

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_It has been seven years since the Black Arms invasion, seven years since Shadow was discovered to be alive and not an android, seven years since he seen any of his "friends", seven years since he learned about his past, seven years since he decided to be the dark hero. Shadow left Station Square after a couple of months spending there helping Sonic his rival protect the town. He left nothing behind, but a note saying he has decided to work on his powers and will be back when he felt it was the right time to return. Since then much has not changed, Amy left the fangirl act, but still had feelings for Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge started dating, Tails voice cracked, Sonic was the same, and Cream became a fighter. Everything was at peace until one night..._

Helicopters were racing through the air above a tropical forest. Lights on pointing into the jungle, sirens on breaking the silence of the usual calm jungle. They were flown by none other then the notorious G.U.N agents.

"Do not resist arrest. Attempt is useless." yelled an agent from the helicopter. He was referring to deep down in the jungle, where a certain onyx hedgehog was racing through the jungle with great speed. He was known to be the great Sonic the Hedgehog's look-alike, his fur was jet black and also was his quills. Each quill was lined with a crimson streak, they matched the color of his eyes, but not the intensity that came with them. He wore white air shoes that were lined with red, his appearance had not changed, but with the exception of clothes. He was wearing a black wife-beater, grey hoddie, black leather jacket, lately he has been traveling to more colder regions. He had black jeans with a chain hanging from the pocket, he kept his gloves and rings seeing no reason to throw them out. This hedgehog's name matched well with his demeanor, his name was Shadow. He was being chased down for more then a hour for a reason he has yet to learn.

"Shit!" he mumbled under his breath when he realized the G.U.N copters were gaining on him. He quickly picked up his pace to a speed that broke the sound barrier around him. He was stronger and faster then when we last heard from him, he soon was out of sight from the helicopters and he reduced his high speed. He was at his normal speed now, he didn't bother to stop and walk because he knew he wasn't in the clear yet. He was so engulfed in his thoughts about why he was being chased he didn't notice someone walking in front of him. His eyes widened when he ran into the person and lost his balanced, he and the stranger were sent down a hill the lead into a ditch. He tried to break free from the person, but he was weak from his get away. He suddenly felt an elbow hit him in the head, and he was finally separated from the stranger and was lying on the ground, holding his head in pain.

"Next time watch where you're going you bas-" The stranger stopped when she realized who it was and she was watching him as he continue to rub his head in pain. "S-Shadow?" The girl asked as she stepped back a bit, shocked by the situation. Shadow looked up to see a familiar pink hedgehog standing there and suddenly remembered where she was from...

_**Flashback Space Colony ARK.**_

_"Shadow! We need you! Please help us!" said young Amy in her high pitched voice._

_"It's all going according to plan. There's no reason for me to help them. Besides, there's no way to save anyone."_

_"There has to be! I know people fight over the most trivial things, some people be selfish like the Professor said, but they're basically good if they try their best and never give up on their wishes. They always have a reason to be happy. That's why you should help them out. Saving them is a good thing. Shadow I beg you, please do it for them. Give them a chance!" the young Amy said pleading to Shadow to help save the world. Shadow heard a sudden voice, a familiar one, the one of his beloved Maria._

_"Shadow...I beg of you...Please...do it for me...for a better future. For all the people who live on that planet, give them a chance to be happy. Let them live their dreams. Shadow...I know you can do it. That's the reason you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." the faint voice of Maria said in his head._

_"That's what I've promised her and I must keep that promise! That's what Maria wished for..." Shadow said as he looked at the world that soon would be destroyed if he didn't do anything._

_"Shadow?" Amy said as she reached her hand out in concern._

_"I gotta go now. I have to keep my promise to Maria...and you." Shadow said as he ran off to go fight to biolizard._

_**Flashback ended.**_

He shooked his head from the rush of thoughts he got from seeing her. He looked up at her once again. _"She looks different." _he thought as he studied her without even moving. Amy has changed, she has developed a woman's body, she also ditched the red dress and red band for what looked like an outfit that she fights in. She wore a white shirt with a swoop neck that had three buttons. She left the top button unbuttoned which showed a bit of her cleavage, that shirt ended at her waist and was short sleeved. She had jean shorts that ended at her mid-thigh and they were ripped, which looked like it came from fighting. She was wearing tan laced up boots and was wearing a red belt with a red bandanna. Her quills seemed to of gotten longer and ended at her shoulders. Her eyes still sparkled emerald green like the last time Shadow saw her.

"Shadow, it's me Amy." Amy said as she bend down the ebony hedgehog. Shadow quickly got up and dusted off his sleeves of his jacket.

"I remember who you are." Shadow said coldly as he turned around and began to walk the other direction.

"How could you!?" Amy said yelling at Shadow now. He stopped walking and turned his face to his side raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow said again in his cold tone. Amy quickly ran to him and slapped him in the face, he snarled at her as tears started to form in her eyes.

"How could you do all those things to Earth!?" she yelled again and was about to slap Shadow again, but Shadow caught her wrist before she could.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Shadow spat back while Amy tried to break free from Shadow's grasp. Shadow had to admit she had gotten stronger, but she was still no threat to him.

"How could you do all those things? To innocent people? I thought you changed!" Amy said glaring into his deep crimson eyes. Shadow glared back in confusion and anger, he was being accused for doing wrong to people when he hadn't seen a single person for about two years.

"What are these things you are talking about!" Shadow said as he let go of Amy's wrist. Amy quickly pulled her arm back, but still keeping her glare on Shadow.

"I'm talking about attacking three major banks and Sonic to steal the chaos emerald. You even killed people!" Amy said as she stood her ground clenching her fists. Shadow was shocked and confused about what Amy just said, he hasn't seen Sonic or the others in years and hasn't been in a major city for even more years.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't seen Sonic in years!" Shadow said as he stepped closer to Amy, who still stood her ground.

"Oh yeah, how do explain this!" Amy said taking a picture out. It had been picture of what looked like him(without his clothes) holding a what looked like a dead man by the man's shirt. His eyes looked different, they had hate and death in them then the usual anger and heartless look. Shadow grabbed the picture out of Amy's hand and noticed the look-alike him was holding a chaos emerald. He couldn't tell which one it was because the picture was black and white. He looked at the date and it said it was about 3 days ago. Shadow became enraged that there was even more of a faker getting him in trouble and killing people. He crushed the picture in his hands and threw it away. He looked at Amy who still had tears in her eyes along with hate.

"That was not me, first of all I do not have any chaos emeralds and second I'm wearing clothes." Shadow said his tone colder then before.

"I don't believe who else could of it been, it's not a Shadow android since it has blood." Amy said as she relaxed her fists. "Besides, you could be lying about the chaos emeralds!" Amy said in a cold tone. Shadow glared back at her and lifted his arms.

"Search me if you don't believe me." Shadow said as turned his body to Amy. Amy started patting him down checking his jackets and his quills and his pants pocket. Normally a regular man would blush at a woman touching him near their penis, but Shadow wasn't affected he did not find Amy attractive in that way and couldn't get turned on that easily. Amy stepped back still glaring at Shadow.

"You can be hiding them somewhere." Amy said with anger.

"I don't live anywhere, and why the hell would I leave a chaos emerald some where, where somebody else could take it." Shadow spat back at Amy ruining all her logic. Amy started to think to herself if that wasn't Shadow, who was it. Amy ran to Shadow and hugged him, Shadow looked at her confused as she continued to hug him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shadow said in rage as he looked down at Amy.

"SSSHHH!" Amy said as she put her head on his chest. She listened carefully to his heartbeats, a while ago she saw the fake Shadow and hugged him, she noticed his heart beats had a weird rhythm not like a normal person. She listened to the beats of Shadow's heart and realized it was in fact Shadow. She let go of him and smiled a bit as he just looked at her like she was insane. "It really is you." Amy said as she looked at Shadow her cold expression completely gone.

"I told you..." Shadow said, but then he picked up a familiar scent. "...you're here with that blue faker." Shadow said as he looked around trying to figure out where Sonic was exactly. Amy suddenly realized why she was here and what Sonic might do if he found out Shadow was here with her.

"Shadow you got to go!" Amy said pushing Shadow, Shadow got annoyed with this and just nodded and ran off in the oppisite direction where he picked up Sonic's scent. Amy ran back to the direction where she lost Sonic and soon enough he found him with Knuckles. Sonic treated Amy with respect now and didn't run away from her or told her that he hated her. Amy actually became a better fighter with his and Knuckles help.

"Did you find anything?" Knuckles asked Amy. Him, Sonic, and Amy were in the jungle looking for Shadow to bring him down and stop him. When Amy found out that it wasn't Shadow, she knew she couldn't tell them because they would automatically go and find and kill him. They won't believe her about how it's not Shadow.

"All I saw was the G.U.N copters." Amy said with any emotion as she looked at both Knuckles and Sonic.

"Dammit at this rate we'll never find him." Sonic said slamming his fist against a tree.

"Sonic, don't give up hope we'll find him." Knuckles said putting one of his giant hands on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic just closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he thought about Shadow and what he did and how he couldn't stop him. Sonic eyes shot open when he smelled something, something that he been wanting to find for a while now. He glared over to Amy, who looked in fear at him. Sonic walked up to her and smelled her, his eyes became wide and he snarled.

"Who've been with him!" Sonic yelled at Amy with fists at his side. Amy backed away in fear, she never saw Sonic this angry at her before.

"N-No I hav-" Amy was cut off by Sonic when grabbed her arms and forced her back to a tree.

"Don't give me that shit I know you have! You reek of him!" Sonic said looking in her wide jade eyes that were filled with fear as his were filled with rage.

"S-Sonic.." Amy said while tears poured from her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us! We could of gotten him now! You let him run off!" Sonic said as he slapped Amy and watch her fall to the ground. Knuckles just looked down, not wanting to see what was going. He knew Sonic wasn't lying because his nose never lied. Amy rubbed the spot where Sonic had slapped her and looked down in shame, Sonic stepped over her, having her on the ground looking up at him. "How could you let him go, after he killed Tails!"

_**Flashback Tails Workshop.**_

_Sonic was lying on what use to be Tails workshop, it was nothing but rubble now. He looked around and saw Cream and Tails on the ground unconscious along with Rouge and Knuckles. He struggled to get on his feet, as he looked up to the dark figure in front of him._

_"W-why? We trusted you!" Sonic said weakly as the figure grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and looked into his emerald eyes._

_"You shouldn't be so foolish to trust anyone, but yourself." he said as he held of a knife to his throat. Sonic closed his eyes knowing this would be the end, but suddenly he heard something. _

_"NOOO!" Tails said as he tackled the figure to ground forcing him to let go of Sonic. The figure quickly stabbed Tails in the stomach and slashed his neck and disappeared using chaos control. All Sonic saw was a green light and then his best friend lying in a pool of his own blood. Blood was everywhere, it stained Sonic's gloves as he tried to do everything he can to save Tails. It was no use he was dead, Sonic stood up clothes covered with the blood of his brother and fallen friend. He clenched his fists as a tear fell from his eye. _

_"TAILS!!" Sonic screamed as he fell on to his knees and sobbed on his friend. He looked up and grinded his teeth. "This isn't over Shadow!" he said between his clenched teeth._

_**Flashback ended.**_

Amy looked away from Sonic's face in shame. Sonic had no more mercy for anyone after that, anyone he found wrong he killed. He was no longer a hero to some, but a person consumed with revenge. Sonic picked Amy up by the collar of her shirt and threw her into tree, the blow was hard to her. She didn't have any strength to get up, she was struggling to even get on her knees. Sonic walked over to her lowered himself down to become face to face with Amy.

"You might as well be dead, since you are to me." he said before giving her another hard slap in the face making her hit the tree she did earlier. Sonic ran away with Knuckles behind him, she sobbed on the ground. She brought her knees to her chest and cried even more, she never realized that someone came behind her. Shadow ran back to see Sonic, but he saw something even worse. A woman, Amy beaten by the one she had loved all her life and now without no one with her. Shadow sighed and picked Amy up(bridal style) and ran to find shelter. Amy only looked up at Shadow once to see who had picked her up, she just continue to sob into her hands while Shadow ran through the forest. He soon found a cave and laid Amy down against the cave wall, as he started to build a fire. Amy continue to cry for a little more time, but stopped and just watched the fire burn. Shadow looked at her tear stained face and looked back down at the cave floor.

"I'm sorry." he said as he looked at the fire. Amy looked at him confused, why was he apologizing to her.

"Why?" she asked simply.

"Sonic did that to you because of me." Shadow said as he lowered his head in guilt. He never really cared about her, but her never wanted to see her get hurt because of him.

"Don't blame yourself, it was my fault." Amy said looking down with warm tears falling down her face.

"No, he only hurt you because you saw me." Shadow said standing up and looking outside.

"But, if he saw you he would of hurt, I couldn't tell him where you were." Amy said as she got up and moved to where Shadow was standing.

"Why didn't you tell me that Tails was on of the people that guy killed." Shadow said looking down.

"I didn't want to make you feel bad, but I can see that I couldn't even do that." Amy said as wrapped herself in her arms and let the tears fall onto them.

"I need to find this person and stop him." Shadow said while looking up to the night sky. Amy looked up to him and thought he probably wouldn't want to drag her around.

"I'm sure you will." Amy said as she moved back to the spot she was sitting. Shadow turned around and looked at her confused.

"Can you fight?" he asked without any emotion. Amy looked up from her knees and at him, she had a sign of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah." she said as Shadow turned around and sat back where he was.

"So, I guess _we_ have a long journey a head of ourselves." he said as he put his arm on his knee and closed his eyes. Amy smiled and rested her head on her knees while she watched the fire dance along her eyes. She was happy that Shadow hadn't just left her and was taking her to stop this monster.


	2. Eclipse

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

The next morning Shadow was the first to wake up and he quickly started to think about how to find this guy and kill him. His thoughts were interrupted by Amy turning and starting to wake up. Her emerald eyes fluttered open and saw crimson orbs staring back at her.

"Get up we have to start traveling." Shadow said as he got up from the cave floor. "We have to leave the jungle as soon as possible." he said as he looked at Amy.

"Why?" Amy asked as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Because those G.U.N agents are still probably searching this area for me. To think I once worked for them." Shadow scoffed as he began to walk out the cave.

"Which direction should we head?" Amy said looking all around.

"West, I can smell Sonic in the east and those G.U.N agents were coming from the north last night." Shadow said as he began to head west with Amy following.

_Somewhere in New York..._

"Please, I'll give you whatever you want. Just please don't hurt me." a young woman pleaded as she was being held by her collar by a dark hedgehog.

"Oh I know you will, but I can't see a face like yours live." he said before slashing her neck and threw her at a marble pillar in the bank. She was the last person who he killed that was inside the bank. He walked around seeing all the dead people lying in pools of blood and he smirked. He suddenly heard a whimper, he jumped over the counter and looked around. He saw a small girl hiding under a table, looking at him. He walked over to her picked her up by her wrist. "Well, aren't you precious. You think you can hide from me." he said as he looked at the girl's tear stained face. He quickly took his blade and slowly ran it from her neck to her stomach where he stabbed her. He quickly made his way to the back of the bank, where his prize was waiting for him. He busted the safe opened and looked at the gleaming chaos emerald, he smirked and took into his hands. "It's a shame Shadow, I do these acts and you get all the glory. Well, that will end soon." he said before he let out a small chuckle and chaos controlled out of the bank.

_Back in the jungle..._

Shadow and Amy spent the first few hours walking through the jungle in silence. Amy was thinking about what had happened yesterday, and about Shadow. He looked over to him, and saw he had the same emotionless face he had before. She just looked down and continued to walk. Shadow sensed something, he stopped walking and put an arm in front of Amy. It wasn't long before they heard familiar copters coming by.

"Shit." Shadow said under his breath.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked as she looked around to see any way to get away. Shadow grabbed Amy by the waist bringing him close to his body, he closed his eyes and before Amy could say something she saw her surroundings becoming still, and then becoming smears to her. She closed her eyes in fear and held onto Shadow as tight as she could. Shadow opened his eyes when he saw that they were where he wanted.

"You could open your eyes now." Shadow said as he let go of Amy. Amy opened her eyes to see and red cave they were in, she let go of Shadow and walked outside. She suddenly realized they were at the Grand Canyon.

"Since when can you chaos control without an emerald?" Amy asked as she walked back into the cave.

"I learned to do many things without the emerald from the time I was gone." Shadow said as he sat down.

"Why did you pick the Grand Canyon, it's flooded with tourists." Amy said as she looked outside.

"They won't be able to see us from here." Shadow said as he put his arms on his knees and closed his eyes.

"I still think it's a stupid place to hide out." Amy said as she leaned against the cave wall.

"Whatever, we'll go a place you like next time." Shadow said smugly.

"How long do you plan for us to stay here?" Amy asked as she sat down.

"Not too long." Shadow said closing his eyes again. They remained in silence for about two hours before Shadow heard something. He quickly got up and moved out the cave, it was dark now and no one could see them. He saw a flash of green light come in front of him, he put his arm in front of Amy for protection. When the green light dimmed down, he saw his real faker standing there with an evil smirk. "You!" Shadow shouted as he looked at his counter-part. He was a little different then Shadow, instead of red streaks he had a dark maroon color, he had black eyes, and his air shoes were black with a maroon strip, he was a lighter black then Shadow, and black bracelets around his wrists.

"It's been too long Shadow." he said as he came closer to Shadow.

"Who are you?!" Shadow demanded as he backed up a little. He gave a little laugh before he spoke.

"It's a shame you don't remember your own brother." He said looking into Shadow's crimson with his dead ebony ones.

"What?!" Amy said behind Shadow.

"Ah, who's this? A girlfriend perhaps?" Fake Shadow said as he looked at Amy and back at Shadow.

"I asked who are you?!" Shadow said as he quickly became even more angry.

"A bit testy we are. If you must know, my name is Eclipse. I was created when ARK was going through lock down. Basically I'm the better version of you." He said as he walked around Shadow. Shadow snarled and glared at Eclipse, who simply laughed as a blade came out of his arms. Amy's eyes widened in fear at the sudden blade appearance, Shadow kept his glare at Eclipse without even looking at the blade. "You see, I have better weapons and can destroy you easily." He said as he looked at his blade. He quickly jumped at Shadow with his blade, but Shadow quickly grabbed Amy and dodged it. Shadow knew he couldn't fight him with Amy so exposed and capable to get hurt.

"Amy, close your eyes and think of somewhere." he said as he kept dodging his attacks.

"What?" Amy asked as she held onto Shadow.

"Think of somewhere now!" Shadow said as he dodged Eclipse's last attack. Amy closed her eyes and thought of a place quickly and Shadow jumped off the cliff and chaos controlled away.

"This isn't over brother." Eclipse said as the blade went back into is arm.

Amy and Shadow appeared into a house, and realized they were in the kitchen. Shadow let go of Amy and looked around.

"Where are we?" Shadow asked as he looked at the small yet homey kitchen.

"I don't know." Amy said as she looked around.

"How do you not know we are? You sent us here." Shadow said turning to face Amy. Suddenly Shadow heard steps coming down, and he quickly pulled Amy into a hall closet. Amy and Shadow looked out the door trying to see who was coming down stairs. Suddenly a small pink hedgehog, in a red dress with short quills clumsily made her way down.

"Mommy, Mommy come on we're going to miss Daddy." The small hedgehog yelled up the stairs. Amy gasped as her eyes widened in shock, Shadow's eyes widened as well.

"It's not where we are, it's when."

* * *

_(A/N): Sorry having major writer's block. Plus I'm starting high school next week and I have a lot on my mind. I won't be writing a lot lately until I'm settle with my high school work, but I promise to keep writing and not leave you guys hanging._


	3. Past and Future?

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

"It's not where we are it's when!" Shadow said as they continue to watch young Amy.

"Mommy, come quick! Daddy is going to be home soon!" Young Amy said from the bottom of the staircase. Suddenly a white hedgehog looking only a few years older then Amy. She had long white quills and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a green summer dress that ended a little below her knees. She came and picked up little Amy and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to miss Daddy's big news." She said as she spinned around playing a little with her daughter. Amy gasped as she watched them and realized where she sent them. Amy turned to Shadow as a tear fell from her eye.

"Shadow you have to send us somewhere else, anywhere just away from here!" Amy pleaded quietly. Shadow looked at her confused.

"I can't I have to wait until you and whoever that woman leaves the room." Shadow said as he looked down at Amy.

"Shadow please, I don't want to be here." Amy said shaking her head. Suddenly they heard a door open at Shadow looked through door as Amy tried to look away, but she couldn't. A red hedgehog walked in he had quills like Sonic and had yellow eyes, and he looked upset and alarmed.

"What's wrong Locarie?" The white hedgehog looked at him worried.

"Ameria, go upstairs and go to the attic and stay there." he said as he pointed upstairs.

"Locarie what's going on?" She asked as she held Amy's head.

"Just do what I say and stay there." He said as he pushed Ameria up the stairs. He said as Ameria ran upstairs with Amy in her arms.

"Wait what about Daddy?" Young Amy said as she looked back at her father who was in a fighting stance. He stayed there starting at the door, waiting for something. All of a sudden the door crashed open and a dark hedgehog walked in looking like Sonic.

"Well, well, well we might again Locarie, give me the emerald." The dark figure said.

"Never Julius!" He said raising his fist in the air.

"Ha! You can't defeat me and how are you going to break it to your daughter that she can't see my son anymore." he said with an evil smirk across his face.

"I'll never let Amy see your son as long as I live, he'll just become evil and power hungry just like you!" He said becoming very angry.

"We'll see if you live or not!" he said before he tackled him to the ground. He sat on him as he punched his face repeatedly until Locarie elbowed him in the face and kneed him in the stomach. He then started kick him and punch him when he was down. Soon enough Julius curled up in a ball and did a spin dash against Locarie. Locarie got up and did something that shocked Shadow completely. Beams of light came out of his hand and hit Julius sending him back a lot.

"He has chaos powers!" Shadow whispered to Amy as she just continue to watch. Julius quickly got up and tackled Locarie back to the ground and punched him in the chin and in the eye. He laid there as Julius stood up and stomped on his chest making him cough up some blood.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this." he said as he raised his hand to his face and an dark orb came, but he quickly turned his head when he heard a woman's cry.

"NO!" Ameria said as she tackled Julius to the ground, but he quickly got up and looked at the fragile female on the ground.

"You knew this day was coming, ever since you married him!" he yelled as the dark orb came to his hand again and he threw it at her. She laid there with a giant hole through chest and blood began to come out and stain the floor she was lying on.

"NO!" Locarie said as he did a chaos spear to him and it sent him through the window. He quickly got up and they both faced each other.

"Chaos Blast!" they said union as they both sent and orb at each other resulting in both of them dying. Amy was in the closet crying as she saw her young self coming downstairs. Young Amy ran to her mother's body and she kneeled by it.

"Mommy? Mommy wake up! Mommy don't go!" she said as she began to cry on her mother's body and Amy turned and started to sob on Shadow's chest. Shadow looked down and opened the door a little making sure that he didn't attract any attention from young Amy. He put his arm around the crying Amy and closed his eyes.

"Chaos control." he said in a whisper as the two disappeared and left Amy's past. They both appeared on Space Colony ARK, but Shadow saw it was a little different. The technology looked older and more worn out then he suddenly remembered something about his chaos powers.

"Amy..." Shadow said as he looked behind him and the now calm hedgehog.

"Yes..." she said as he tear stained face looked down.

"We're in the future." Shadow said as he looked around.

"You sent us to the future!" Amy said as she looked up at Shadow.

"I didn't mean too, my powers are different then other chaos powers. When I travel to the past I go to the future to the place I think of next." Shadow explained to Amy.

"So, just send us back." Amy said as she wrapped her arms around Shadow. Shadow closed his eyes starting to think of a place when he suddenly heard voices. Shadow wrapped his arm around Amy and jumped in a closet(again). Suddenly they saw a hedgehog around Amy's age, she was light purple with pink high lights on her long quills. She had green eyes much like Amy and she wore a black tank top and she had jeans on with classic converses. She had black fingerless gloves and and her quills were half up and half down. She had silver locket around her neck and she walked to the computer and started typing something. Shadow watched as someone appeared in front of the screen.

"Hey Serenity." The person said. He was a black hedgehog that looked a lot like Shadow, but instead of having red high lights he had a dark indigo streaks. He had three piercings on his ear and his eyes were dark purple. He was wearing a leather jacket and a white T-shirt under it.

"How's mom and dad." Serenity said as she looked up to the screen.

"They're fine, I'll tell him you're here...Mom...Dad...Serenity's on the phone!" The character said as he turned his back around.

"You could be a little nicer Shade." Serenity said putting her hands on her hips. Suddenly two other figures came into the picture and Amy and Shadow's eyes widened.

"Hi Honey! How's the visit on ARK?" An older Amy said. She had longer quills and was taller and she wore a blue buttoned up blouse.

"It's nice Mom, me and Flash are having a lot of fun." Serenity said waving to her mother.

"I don't want you coming home hearing you two were doing things!" An older Shadow said. He was wearing a black sweater and looked the same just a little older and taller.

"EW! Gross Dad, I don't want to hear that!" Shade said in the background. Shadow and Amy just looked in shock as they looked and each other from the corner of there eye and scooted away from each other.

"Stop being such a baby! You're 15 I bet you think about that stuff all the time." Serenity said as the two parents looked back at their son. Serenity rolled her eyes, but then she heard something. "I think I heard something." Serenity said looking at the closet Amy and Shadow were in. Shadow and Amy's eyes widened as they heard her said that. Amy looked at Shadow telling him to do something. He wrapped his arms around Amy and closed his eyes, Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow as she continued to hear the footsteps coming closer. She started to shake, only making Shadow more nervous and under more pressure.

"Chaos Control." he whispered as the two went through time and space again. They were lucky too, because right after they left Serenity opened the door. They appeared in some bushes, Amy let go of Shadow and stood up and gasped.

"You sent us to Paris." Amy said as she looked at the Eiffel Tower. Shadow stood up next to Amy and looked up at the great structure.

"I couldn't think of anything else." Shadow said in a flat tone. Amy just looked at him and stared at him for a while as he continue to look up. She couldn't believe what she just saw, Shadow and her were going to get together and have kids? She shook the thoughts out of her head as she looked down.

"Where are we going to stay?" Amy said as she looked up at the night sky.

"I have enough money for an hotel room." Shadow said pulling out some money.

"I guess we should start walking then." Amy said as she started walking away from the Eiffel Tower with Shadow following behind her. They soon stopped at a nice looking hotel and Shadow walked in and went up to the Check In.

"Excuse me can I have two rooms." Shadow said with his normal emotionless voice.

"Ok, that will be 1000 dollars." she said looking at Shadow. Shadow looked at Amy saying he didn't have that much money.

"Actually we'll have one room." Amy said as she looked at Shadow who looked at her confused.

"Ok, here is your room key." the woman said handing them a key card. Amy said thank you and made her way to the elevator, and pushed the button for floor 12. The elevator ride was really quiet as Shadow and Amy just sneaked in a couple of glances at each other. Once they were in the room, they saw that there was only one bed and no couch or anything.

"I'll sleep on the ground, you can have the bed." Shadow said rubbing the back of head.

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower." Amy said not even looking at Shadow as she made her way to the bathroom. Shadow let out a sigh as Amy closed the bathroom door. He sat on the bed and thought about the events that recently happened. Eclipse, Amy's past, their future, it was all confusing to Shadow. He suddenly saw a green flash come by the window and he quickly thought it was Eclipse and he got up and got into a fighting stance and waited for the light to go down. He suddenly saw a black and red hedgehog, but it wasn't Eclipse it was female. She had long black quills with red streaks pulled back into a high ponytail with a couple strands hanging down her face. She had red eyes like Shadow and she wore a black tank top that showed her mid-drift, and she didn't have a white patch fur like Shadow. She had a red vest on that ended around where her tank top did. She had black pants on and she was wearing black and red boots. She had gold bracelets like Shadow and she was wearing white gloves. Shadow dropped his arms to his sides and he looked at her confused and shocked.

"Who are you?" Shadow said as he looked at the female.

"I'm your sister."

* * *

_(A/N): Another one, wow! Shadow and Amy! This is going to get more exciting I swear!_


	4. On the search

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

Shadow stood there shock as his sister just stared at him. "You're what?"

"I'm your sister, Ebony." she said as she just looked at Shadow.

"How can I have a sister!?" Shadow said as he glared at her.

"Me and Eclipse were created at the same time." she said looking down knowing what was coming next.

"Why should I believe you that your not evil like Eclipse?" Shadow said keeping his glare on her.

"Because..." She started as she lifted her head. "...he did this to me." Ebony said moving one of the strands of hair on her face revealing a scar on her eye. (like the lion king)

"Why did he do that to you?" Shadow said looking down.

"I wouldn't help him, take you down." She said looking at Shadow.

"What makes you think I can trust you?" Shadow said coldly raising his head back up.

"Because ever since I found out you were my brother I always wanted to see you. Eclipse was never kind to me and I always hoped you would, and I want to help you to stop Eclipse." She said as she looked at Shadow's crimson eyes with her own. Shadow looked away and started to think about it, could he trust her? She looked concern and truly genuine, but she could just be pretending. Shadow and Ebony stood in silence for about 10 minutes as Shadow continue to think about her. Shadow let out a sigh knowing he'll regret this.

"Fine, but you follow everything I saw." Shadow said as Ebony showed a small smile, suddenly Ebony ran to Shadow and hugged him in a fit of joy. Shadow raised an eyebrow as she did and he reluctantly hugged her back. Amy then walked out and mouth dropped as she gasped seeing the two hedgehogs hugging.

"Who's that?" Amy asked thinking it was Shadow's girlfriend.

"This is my sister Ebony." Shadow said as she walked over to Amy.

"Hi." She said as she stuck out her hand to Amy.

"You have a sister? How many more siblings do you have?" Amy said as she shook hands with Ebony.

"How did you get a chaos emerald?" Shadow asked ignoring Amy's question.

"I didn't, I can chaos control without one." Ebony said as she sat in the arm chair.

"Then why does Eclipse need them?" Amy asked as she sat on the bed.

"They created him without this ability and gave him that blade that comes out of his arm." Ebony explained to the rose colored hedgehog.

"Can you do anything, I can't?" Shadow asked as he leaned on the wall.

"No, they basically made me the female version of you." Ebony said as Amy giggled a bit.

"Do you know what Eclipse is planning with the chaos emeralds" Shadow said crossing his arms.

"I'm not completely sure, but if I know him it's going to be hard to stop." Ebony said as she looked out the window.

"We have to get the rest of the chaos emeralds before he does." Shadow said as he looked out the window as well.

"We'll start in the morning, right now we have to rest." Amy said receiving a nod from both Shadow and Ebony. Shadow and Ebony slept on the floor as Shadow slept on the ground. Amy offered her the bed, but she refused. Shadow woke up the next morning around five, he soon woke up Ebony and Amy and they went downstairs to use the hotel's computer.

"It seems the next chaos emerald is in a museum in Sydney, Australia." Amy said as she read the article about them.

"Let's get going." Shadow said as they all walked into the elevator. Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow and Shadow did as well. Ebony and Shadow lowered their heads and started to concentrate.

"Chaos Control!" They said in usion as the disappeared, they appeared in front of the Sydeny Opera House.

"Where is the museum?" Ebony asked looking at Amy.

"It should be North." Amy said pointing in front of her. Shadow picked up Amy and started to run through Sydney with Ebony behind him. Suddenly they saw a green flash in a distance and they skidded to a stop. Soon they saw Eclipse standing their smirking at them.

"So I see you met Ebony, Shadow." Eclipse said as he looked at the black hedgehog.

"What the hell do you want?" Ebony shouted at her twin brother.

"Is that anyway to treat your own flesh and blood?" Eclipse said as he acted innocent.

"Your the one to talk." Shadow said glaring at him.

"True, but anyways I can't let you get that chaos emerald." Eclipse said in a more serious tone.

"You says what you say matters?" Shadow spat back.

"Oh, Shadow I wish you would join me, but I can see now that it won't happen." Eclipse said before chaos controlling behind Shadow and kicking him the ground. Shadow got up and jumped at Eclipse, Eclipse was ready to dodge, but he never saw what was coming. While in mid-air Shadow chaos controlled behind Eclipse slammed his face to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. Eclipse got up and wiped some blood from his face as he put his arms in a x shape and brought in back to his sides quickly, revealing his blades. He started to charge at Shadow at full speed, Shadow nearly dodged the attack. Shadow continue to dodge the attacks with quick swiftness. Shadow suddenly saw something coming behind Eclipse, it was Ebony. She did a roundhouse kick at him knocking him to the ground, Eclipse slashed his blade through the air as Ebony leaned back avoiding it(Matrix!). She dropped down to the ground and swung her leg tripping Eclipse, Shadow chaos controlled behind him before he reached the floor and kneed him in the back. Eclipse got up and charged at Shadow, Shadow wasn't paying attention and got a deep cut on his shoulder.Shadow fell to his knees holding his shoulder as blood dripped through his fingers. "Well, it was fun and all, but I got to get a chaos emerald." Eclipse said before running off. Shadow stood there pissed still holding his wound.

"Shadow! Are you ok?" Amy said on the brim of tears.

"I'm fine! Ebony chaos control to the museum and get the emerald. You can get it before he does if you do." Shadow said as he looked up at Ebony. Ebony nodded her head and started to concentrate, soon she was gone. Amy was still looking at Shadow with concern as she started to think of things that will make him better. Amy then ripped the bottom half of her shirt revealing her stomach and she took Shadow's hand off his wound. She applied pressure to it for a while, then wrapped it with her torn piece of her shirt. Shadow remained silence through the whole thing and looked at Amy when she finished. "Thank you." he said looking away from her.

"It's nothing, are you ok?" Amy asked as she looked at Shadow with her emerald eyes.

"I'm fine don't worry about me." Shadow said as he stood up and started to walk.

"I'll always care for you Shadow, even if you don't want me too." Amy said as she walked behind Shadow. Shadow didn't respond to her comment and continued to walk towards the museum. They soon saw a flash of white in front of them, and Ebony appeared in front of them a little beaten up, but ok.

"I got it." She said as she held up the powerful jewel.

"Are you ok?" Shadow asked in a flat tone.

"Yeah, just a little run in with Eclipse, but I'm ok." Ebony said as Shadow nodded.

"It's best we leave this place." Shadow said thinking about Eclipse.

"Right." Ebony said as she gave Shadow the chaos emerald. Shadow remembered something and looked over at Amy.

"Amy your father had chaos powers right?" Shadow said looking at her.

"Yes." Amy said as she looked at him confused.

"Try chaos controlling to China." Shadow said tossing her the emerald. Amy caught it and looked back at Shadow even more confused.

"I don't think I have chaos powers Shadow." Amy said looking at the emerald in front of her.

"You can't say no until you try." Ebony said as she looked at Amy. Amy decided to give it a shot, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the area she was trying to get to. Suddenly she felt a pull and when she opened her eyes she was in the middle of China. Shadow and Ebony soon appeared by her and Shadow looked at her.

"I knew it." Shadow said as he took the emerald out of Amy's hand and put it in his quills.

"We have to find a cyber cafe or something with a computer we can use." Ebony said as she looked around and started walking.

"There's one." Amy said pointing to one. Amy, Shadow, and Ebony quickly made their way to the cafe avoiding bystanders. Once there Amy rushed to an open computer and started her search. She gasped as she read where the next emerald was located. "Rouge has the next emerald." Amy said as she looked over at Shadow.

"So?" Shadow said. He and Rouge were always good friends and she always believed in him.

"Knuckles and her are together and I don't think Knuckles will be to happy to see you." Amy said looking back at the computer trying to find the next emerald.

"Let's go I can handle Knuckles." Shadow said as he started to walk out of the cafe. Ebony and Amy followed him to an alley where Shadow wrapped his arm around Amy.

"Why don't you just let me use the emerald?" Amy asked confused.

"I don't want to risk it." Shadow said as he closed his eyes.

"Chaos Control!" They said before appearing at a Mansion that had the intials RB written on the door. Amy walked up to the door and knocked on the door and quickly jumped in a bush with Shadow and Rouge. Five minutes later and no one came to the door, they decided that no one was home and decided to sneak in. They chaos controlled in and looked around for the emerald, about an hour later they still haven't found it.

"Why does Rouge Mansion have to be so God damn big." Amy said as she came out another room. Suddenly Shadow heard a noise, like someone opening the door. Ebony was downstairs and she quickly ran into the coat closet, Amy looked at Shadow and Shadow grabbed Amy and went into the closest room and ran to the closet. Rouge walked in holding Knuckles hand, she opened the coat closet and threw her coat in without even looking. Ebony let out a sigh of relief when she closed the door again.

"Thanks for a wonderful date, Knuckie." Rouge said playfully as she twirled one of his dreads.

"No problem bat girl." he said and caught her giggle with his lips.

"You want to move this upstairs."Rouge said as Knuckles quickly picked her up and started to walk upstairs. They walked into Rouge's bedroom and Knuckles placed Rouge on her bed and went on top of her. Amy eyes widedned when she heard them come in.

"Shadow we got to get out of here!" Amy said in a whisper. Shadow peeked the door a little to see if they were not looking. Shadow wrapped his arm around Amy's waist and he chaos controlled downstairs.

"Did you hear something?" Rouge asked breaking the kiss.

"No, but I want to hear you moan." Knuckles said as he lifted Rouge's shirt up revealing her giant mounds.

"That was close." Amy said as she let go of Shadow. "Ebony?" Amy called out in a whisper. Ebony walked out of the closet quietly and walked over to them.

"Any luck finding the emerald." Ebony asked as she looked at Shadow and Amy.

"No." Shadow said looking down.

"I think it may be in Rouge's room." Amy said rubbing the back of her head.

"What?!" Shadow said whipping his head at Amy.

"It's the only room we haven't checked and she would probably keep it there." Amy said as she looked up the spiral staircase.

"Let's go then." Ebony said before being stopped by Shadow.

"They're in there, how are we going to get it if they're in there." Shadow said keeping his voice low.

"Just chaos control back in the closet." Amy said coming behind Shadow.

"Fine." Shadow said as he wrapped his arm around Amy.

"Why do I have to go?" Amy said as she looked up at Shadow.

"I'm not going alone." Shadow said as he looked at her.

"What about Ebony?" Amy said pointing at her.

"She doesn't know what it looks like and I'm not wrapping my arms around my sister." Shadow said as he just chaos controlled there before Amy could say anything else. They looked out the door and saw Knuckles thrusting Rouge and her moaning.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Amy said as she walked back into the huge closet.

"Stop fooling around and look for the chaos emerald." Shadow said as he pulled out the emerald and made it glow so he could see in the dark. He looked around past the thousands of clothes and shoes. He saw a small safe in the back and started to walk to it.

"Wait." Amy said sticking her hand in front of him. She grabbed one of Rouge's perfumes and sprayed it in front of the safe. Suddenly red lines appeared around and Shadow was shock at how Amy knew that. He carefully moved his arms around the beams and reached the safe. He started to punch in the combination which he already knew since Rouge had told him he can use it for emergencies. The safe opened and he saw the emerald, he carefully pulled it out and backed away from the beams.

"Knuckles...I'm...going...to..." Rouge said between breaths.

"Get us out!" Amy said wrapping her arms around Shadow. Shadow quickly got out of there before they heard anything worse. Shadow and Amy appeared in front of Ebony breathing heavily.

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

"You don't want to know." Amy said as she wrapped her arms around Shadow again. Shadow regain his composure and Ebony and him chaos controlled out of there. They appeared in front of Amy's apartment. "We can stay here until tomorrow." Amy said opening the door to her old apartment. Shadow looked around at the various pictures on white walls. It was mostly Amy and her friends, but one picture stood out. It was Amy and him standing at the park, Sonic had pushed him on Amy and Tails took the picture. He looked like he was hugging her and there were rose petals all around them. Shadow noticed that Amy was blushing in the picture which kind of shocked him. He was quickly snapped out his thoughts by Ebony.

"You know she has feelings for you." Ebony said as she looked at the same picture.

"What?" Shadow said with a pink tint coming over his cheeks.

"Amy loves you." Ebony said looking at the black hedgehog in front of her now.

"You're insane, that is not possible." Shadow said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Is it, or is it the fact you don't want to admit that you love her." She said leaning on the table.

"Shut up." Shadow said as he rolled his eyes.

Amy was walking around her room, that she hasn't been in for about three months. She looked at the pictures on the wall and one caught her eye. It was her and Shadow at Knuckles' birthday party. She was outside looking at the fireworks and she had her arm wrapped around Shadow's, he seemed less angry and sad then before and he was blushing. Amy smiled as she picked up the picture she place it down when she heard something outside.

"Hello Amy."

_(A/N): Who is it? Keeping reading to find out!_


	5. Love but not yet

Amy eyes widened as she realized whose voice it was

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): WARNING! WARNING! LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! This is my first lemon so don't be to harsh. If your not into that kind of that stuff just continue to read until you see the gray line then scroll down to the next one. I don't usually do lemons so don't expect more from me because I don't really care for them. _

Amy eyes widened as she realized whose voice it was. Her hands started to shake and she began to sweat, she could feel a chill ran down her spine when he heard his voice. Amy slowly turned around and came face to face with her former love, Sonic the Hedgehog. He was sitting on the window frame as he looked at the rose colored hedgehog.

"Why are you here Sonic?" Amy asked as she started to regain her composure.

"You know perfectly well why I'm here." Sonic said as he entered her room.

"Sonic, you're wrong about him, he's not the one who killed Tails." Amy pleaded.

"I know it was him, I couldn't be anyone else!" Sonic said as his stare became a glare.

"Sonic you're wrong! The person who killed Tails is named Eclipse, he was created after Shadow and he looks like him. That's why you think it was him!" Amy said as she continued to defend Shadow. Sonic put his head down and shook it a bit as he chuckled.

"I can't you believe you believed that shit! He's lying to you Amy he's just using you to get to me!" Sonic said pointing to himself.

"You're idiotic, I saw him with my own eyes." Amy said looking at Sonic with her piercing emerald eyes.

"Amy how can you believe him over me? I'm the one who cares about you." Sonic said as he came closer to Amy. Amy looked with disgust at him as she backed away from him.

"You? You? Are you kidding me!? You've never cared about me Sonic! You've always ran away from me, you never even offered to spend time with me and just a few weeks ago you fucking beat me and said I was dead to you! How can you say you care about me after all the shit you pulled?" Amy said as she glared at Sonic with anger burning in her eyes.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? Do you think Shadow cares more about you then me?" Sonic said looking at Amy's eyes.

"Yes, he actually protects me and puts me before himself. You do nothing! You only save me for the glory, not because you care." Amy said as she tried to hold back tears with all her strength.

"I can't believe you would turn on me and the rest of us like that and join Shadow? You don't deserve to be even a part of the Sonic Team anymore." Sonic said as he approached Amy, Amy continue to back away from him, but soon hit the wall behind her. Sonic raised his hand about to slap her, Amy closed her eyes expecting another hard blow, but opened her eyes after a while seeing someone holding Sonic's hand.

"Don't touch her!" Shadow said as he threw Sonic against the wall. Sonic got up and immediately went into a ball and charged at Shadow. Shadow rolled up into a ball and spin dash at him, they met in a full on collision that sent them both back into the walls. Shadow got up and held out his hand in front of him.

"Chaos Spear!" he yelled out as yellow spears came towards Sonic. Sonic quickly dodged it, but still got hit with some. Sonic got up weakly as he held his bleeding arm that got hit with a chaos spear. Sonic let got of his arm and glared at Shadow.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic screamed as he charged towards Shadow, but stopped in his tracks when Amy stood in front of Shadow with her arms stretched out. "Get out of my way Amy!" Sonic said as he looked at Amy.

"No! I won't let you hurt Shadow!" She said standing her ground. Shadow was surprised at how Amy could be that brave for him, but her didn't show it and kept his glare on Sonic.

"You don't think I won't hurt you!?" Sonic threatened as he glared at her emerald eyes with his own.

"Do it then!" Amy said still standing strong. Sonic narrowed his eyes as he raised his hand in the air and made it into a fist. He started to make his way to Amy's face, before Shadow came into the picture.

"I said not to fucking touch her!" Shadow said as he grabbed his fist and began twisting his arm until he heard a crack. Sonic yelled out in pain as Shadow let go of his arm and glared at him. Amy looked at Sonic and surprise to see herself not caring about him, but Shadow. Sonic held his arm as he glared up at Shadow and started to get up on his feet.

"This isn't over! I'll get back you Faker!" Sonic said before he ran out the window. Shadow looked back at Amy who had a concerned looked on her face.

"Amy I-"Shadow started to say before Amy came to him and started checking him.

"Shadow are you alright?" Amy said as she checked his arm.

"I'm fine, but what's more important right now is if you are?" Shadow said as he looked at Amy.

"I'm fine Shadow. You didn't have to do what you did for me." Amy said as she held Shadow's hand and brought his and hers to her chest. Shadow sighed as he looked down.

"That Faker will be back and who knows when. We better keep on the move." Shadow said as he turned around and started walking out the door, but stopped when he felt Amy grab his arm. He turned around and looked at Amy's hypnotic emerald eyes.

"Shadow, why are you afraid to show your emotions?" Amy said as she looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and concern. Shadow was a little taken back by the question as he continued to look at her eyes.

"I should my emotions and they were thrown back at my face." Shadow said as Amy grip from his arm moved to his hand.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked kind of confused by what Shadow was saying. Shadow sighed as he sat on Amy's bed with her following him.

"Maria died and sent me hear to live a life without her." Shadow said as he looked away from Amy.

"You loved her didn't you?" Amy said as she tried to look at Shadow's face.

"Yes, but not the way you think. She was family to me and the only family had." Shadow said now facing her.

"That's not true, you have a sister now who probably loves you more then you think." Amy said as her grip on Shadow's hand tightened a bit.

"What about you?" Shadow said as he looked up to face Amy's eyes.

"I was always there for you and I am now and will be in the future. I'll never leave you by yourself." Amy said as she held Shadow's and hers hand to her chest. Shadow looked deep into her emerald pools as he watched them move left to right slightly. Amy looked at Shadow's crimson orbs that used to hold such mystery and pain, but now showed compassion and love. Amy lips parted as she looked down at Shadow's which parted as well. Shadow placed his hand on the side of Amy's face and caressed it slowly with his thumb. Shadow watched as Amy's green eyes disappear behind her eyelids. He soon closed his eyes and started to lean closer to Amy.

* * *

Their lips soon met in a moment only filled with compassion. All their worries and fears left as they wrapped their arms around each other. Shadow tilted his head to deepen to kiss and ran his hand up and down Amy's back. He slowly laid her down and became a top of her all while still keeping the kiss. Soon Shadow ran his tongue over Amy's lips asking for entrance. Amy slowly opened her mouth allowing Shadow to enter her mouth. Shadow's and Amy's tongues danced with each other as they both tasted each other. Shadow rolled over to his back pulling Amy a top of him in the process.

Amy broke the kiss and stared into Shadow's eyes feeling his gentle touch on her waist. Shadow looked at her trying to figure out what she was thinking. She sat up a little bit and pulled Shadow's jacket off slowly, as Shadow started to lift her shirt up a bit. Amy softly kissed Shadow before she pulled his shirt off revealing his well muscled body. Amy was now in her bra which was a simple pink on with lace. Shadow then rolled over to have Amy on the bottom as he kissed her lightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hand behind her back.

Shadow unhooked Amy's bra and slowly removed it keeping his eyes on her. Amy bit her bottom lip as Shadow started kissing her neck and moved to her collar bone. Shadow ran his tongue between her valley and slowly made his way to her breast. He teased her nipple with his tongue as he massaged the other one with his hand. Amy moaned as her back arched a bit, Shadow moved his way to her other breast as he gave the same pleasure to it as the other. Some people might find this torture, but the way Shadow touched Amy gave Amy the feeling or pleasure.

Shadow looked up at Amy and kissed her lightly. Shadow ran his hands down Amy's curves and down to his waist. He looked up at Amy asking her if he should continue and she nodded by kissing him lightly. Shadow unbuttoned her shorts and slowly pulled them down and revealing her pink panties. Shadow made his way back up to Amy's face and pulled her back into a passionate kiss. Amy moved Shadow making her on top of him as she played with his tuff of white hair. She kept the kiss going as she pulled of Shadow's jeans leaving him in his boxers.

Amy broke the kiss a looked down to see his erection. Amy blushed as she saw how big his manhood was and she became wet just by the thought of it. Shadow slowly pulled her panties off as Amy pulled off Shadow's boxers. They were both completely bare now and Shadow was on top of Amy. Shadow looked at Amy as he positioned himself in front of her opening.

"Amy are you sure about this?" Shadow said ignoring her bare form, but at her eyes. Amy nodded as she bit her lip waiting for Shadow to enter. Shadow slowly entered her and Amy cringed as he was fully am. Shadow kissed her softly saying sorry, as he began to thrust in and out, but then he met her virginal wall. Shadow let out a breath as he broke through it. Amy grabbed the sheets as she gasped as Shadow kissed her sorry again. Shadow trusted in and out of her at a slow speed as Amy moaned Shadow's name. Shadow soon picked up the speed after a while and started to feel his peak coming soon. Amy wrapped her legs around Shadow's waist allowing him to go deeper.

"Shadow…..Shadow…..Shadow!" Amy said over and over as Shadow continue to trust her flower. Shadow soon after felt Amy's walls close around him and she screamed one more time as her juices poured out and as Shadow's did too. They fell on top of each other breathing heavily. Shadow lifted his head so he can see Amy's beautiful face. He kissed her again as they both laid on there sides and looked at each other.

* * *

Shadow felt love for Amy, but he couldn't admit it to her just yet. He kissed her hand as the two drifted off to sleep. The next morning Shadow got up and washed himself a bit and got changed into his clothes. He caressed Amy's cheek with the back of his hand causing her to wake up. She softly smiled as she saw Shadow and Shadow couldn't help, but smile too. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear to get ready. Shadow walked out of her room to go wake up Ebony, but found her gone. He looked in every room and couldn't find her. He checked the kitchen and saw a note lying by the window seal.

"_I took your so called sister and won't give her back until you admit you were the one who killed Tails and give me back Amy."_

Shadow crumpled the paper in his hand and slammed his fist on the kitchen table. He knew he would come back, but he never knew he would take Ebony. Shadow quickly barged into Amy's room and looked at her. She was fully clothed and looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked as she walked over to him.

"Sonic, took Ebony."


	6. Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy, as Amy did the same. "Chaos Control!" Shadow said as the two disappeared in a white light. They reappeared to now an abandoned workshop. Shadow let go of Amy as he approached the old workshop. "There has to be something here to tell us where Sonic is." Shadow said as he kicked the door opened. He walked in the dusty room and looked for anything suspicious. Amy felt sadden as she saw the old workshop or what was left of it. She started to remember all the happy times she spent with her friends here. She suddenly saw a piece a paper lying on a small table.

"Shadow look at this." Amy said as she picked up the paper. Shadow walked over to her and read the paper.

"_I knew you'd probably come here to find me, but I took Ebony to Eggman's old base. Don't show up if you expect me to give her back to you with giving me Amy." _

"Damn it!" Shadow said as he turned away and started to walk out of the workshop. Shadow busted through the already broken doors and stopped in his tracks. Amy walked over to him with concern in her face as Shadow looked down.

"It's going to be ok." Amy said putting her hand on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow nodded his head and picked Amy up (Bridal Style) and stormed off through the forest of Mystic Ruins. He was at great speed as he glided through the forests floors and jumped on trees and glided on long branches. He finally saw what he hasn't seen for many years now Eggman's base. Shadow let Amy down and started to walk to the base, but was quickly grabbed by Amy. "You can't go barging in you have to be sly" Amy said as she started to head towards the back of the base. Shadow followed her as they crouched down and leaned against the wall as he walked to the back exit.

They entered the old base and walked cautiously through the dusty halls. Shadow looked around as he carefully scanned the place for anything suspicious. Suddenly something fell through the roof. Shadow grabbed Amy away and put her behind him. Sonic was standing there holding Ebony unconscious over his shoulder. Shadow snarled and charged at Sonic, but Sonic smirked and placed Ebony in front of him as a shield. Shadow stopped dead in his tracks as he continued to glare at Sonic with hate and disgust.

"I wouldn't try anything Shadow as long as I have your 'sister'." Sonic said putting air quotes around the word sister. Shadow snarled again as he clenched his fists.

"Give me Ebony!" He demanded as he watched Sonic glare back, but something was different. His eyes, they turned black? Sonic smirked as a black aura surrounded him. His eyes became pitched black to the point where his pupils were gone. Sonic floated up to the air as he stared at Shadow on the ground.

"Give me Amy." He said in his regular voice with a deeper one over it. Amy looked in fear as she saw Dark Sonic in the air. She never actually saw him like that before and never wished to see it. Sonic glared down at Shadow and glanced over to Amy. "If you won't give me to her…I'll take her!" Sonic said as he threw Ebony at Shadow knocking him down. Sonic flew over to Amy and grabbed her and flew away.

"Shadow!" Amy called out as she saw him become smaller and smaller until he wasn't there anymore.

"Amy! God Damn it!" Shadow said after he placed Ebony on the wall. He smashed the wall with his fists. Ebony's eyes fluttered open as she saw her brother standing against the now demolished wall.

"S-Shadow?" Ebony said as she grabbed her head in pain. "What happened?" she asked as she stood up.

"Sonic kidnapped you and now he kidnapped Amy." Shadow said in a low voice.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Ebony said as she ran off. Shadow looked down and then ran off behind her. (Didn't anyone realize that how they always just sit there and watch and like five hours later rescue them! Lame!) Sonic went back to his regular self and started running through Mystic Ruins. He past Tails' old workshop and started racing up a mountain. Amy continued to sob as she kept feeling her quills rush past her face. Amy didn't care about where she was, but about where she was. She watched as they descended up the mountain with fresh tears coming out again.

She suddenly felt Sonic come to a screeching halt and he throw against the hard cave floor. Amy wasn't shocked. She expected this kind of abuse from him and she just looked down, her eyes dead. Sonic pulled her up by her neck and looked at her lifeless green eyes. She was alive, but she might as well be dead now. Sonic shook her violently trying to get her blank stare back to normal. He gave up and threw her at a rock, cracking on of her ribs. She didn't feel the pain. The only thing that made you think that she was still alive is the tears rolling down her cheeks. Sonic walked out of the cave and looked back at Amy.

"Stay here!" he demanded as he ran down the mountain. Amy didn't move from the spot she was at as she kept tears coming. Shadow was racing through Mystic Ruins looking for any sign of Amy. Suddenly Ebony pointed at something that caught Shadow's attention. It was a blue streak of light coming down a mountain. He knew Amy had to be there. Before anything else was said Shadow sped off at his highest speed to get to Amy. He ignored Sonic for now because he knew Amy wasn't with him since there was no pink. He checked many caves and ditches as he looked for Amy. Shadow finally came to the cave Amy was and saw her in the corner with her head down. Shadow ran up to Amy and lifted her head to meet his. It took Amy a while to realize Shadow was standing in front of her. Her eyes came back to life as she looked at her love and she quickly embraced him sobbing on his shoulder.

Shadow exhaled in relief as he put his arms around Amy and comforted her. Amy continued to sob as Shadow made them stand. Ebony just looked at them not thinking very much.

"We have to leave soon before Sonic comes." Ebony said as she looked out the cave. Shadow nodded and picked up Amy. He and Ebony chaos controlled to a different location far from Sonic. They appeared in a dark rain forest somewhere in the Amazon. Shadow carefully placed Amy down, but still kept his arm wrapped around her waist in case something was to happen again. Shadow walked over to a small opening in a tree that was able to fit Amy. He placed Amy there and kissed her on her forehead and sped off. Amy looked up to Ebony who was standing out in the rain.

"Where is he going?" Amy asked the dark hedgehog.

"He is going to get the last chaos emerald." Ebony said emotionlessly. Amy eyes widened as she looked at the direction that Shadow had ran.

'_Be safe.' _She thought as she leaned against the tree. Shadow raced through the forests and up a mountain. He stepped inside a deep cave, and pulled out a chaos emerald to light his way. He walked cautiously through the dark cave as his eyes wondered around him. He finally stopped at a wall with some unusual symbol. He traced his hands over the pattern and suddenly the symbol began to turn and the wall rose up. Shadow stared into the far dark hall and started to walk. Suddenly he heard evil laughter and he put the chaos emerald away.

"When will you learn that you have no purpose in retrieving those emeralds?" Eclipse said coming from the dark using his chaos emerald as a guide. Shadow didn't do anything, but snarled and kept his eyes on Eclipse.

"My purpose is to stop you." Shadow said as Eclipse laughed and started to walk towards him.

"That's a kick, but I'm not here for what you think I'm here for." Eclipse said with laughter still in his voice. Shadow was confused, but didn't show and kept his glare. "I see your little mate isn't here." Eclipse said with a smirk. Shadow's eyes widened just a bit as he knew what Eclipse was on to.

"I have no mate." Shadow said. Eclipse laughed at his laugh.

"For a depressed person, you really make me laugh. I know you harbor feelings for that pink hedgehog and this will be your downfall." Eclipse said. Shadow snarled at him and charged again, but he used chaos control and he was gone. Shadow started to panic and he looked right and then left and right again. He was confused about what he should do. Should he get the emerald first or go after Amy and leave it behind? He was weighing the options for each and it made it even harder. If he went for the emerald he would get it before Eclipse and he could chaos control right to Amy, but what if Eclipse beats him there or what if this was all a trick.

"AH!" He yelled out and held his head in pain. He was confused, either way he would lose. Shadow grabbed his chaos emerald and chaos controlled back to Amy. When he went back he saw what he feared. Ebony was knocked out and Eclipse held Amy with his bladed arm to her neck.

"S-Shadow!" Amy stuttered with tears streaming down her face.

"I wouldn't talk if you want to live." Eclipse said darkly. Shadow glared at him as he stood with his fists clenched and shaking. Eclipse let out a dark laugh as he glared at Shadow with a crocked smile. "She's a nice little cunt Shadow." Eclipse said he held her chin.

"Don't fucking call her that!" Shadow yelled. Amy jumped a bit she has never seen Shadow so angry before. Eclipse laughed and glared at Shadow.

"I'll call her whatever I want too. I have the control on weather she lives or not." Eclipse said evilly. Suddenly a dark aura surrounded Shadow. Amy's eyes widened in fear seeing what was going to happen next. Shadow's highlights turned the same color as his fur and his eyes became pitch black. He charged at Eclipse with great speed forcing him to let go of Amy. He punched him rapidly in different areas. Eclipse couldn't fight back because Shadow was going around him at great a speed. Suddenly he felt Shadow grab his arm and he turned around to see him grinning evilly.

"This ends now!" Shadow said and he ripped to blade of Eclipse's arm making him yell out in pain. Shadow shoved the blade in his back and pulled both his arms back until her heard both of them pop. Eclipse fell on his knees bleeding extremely and suddenly he felt Shadow pull the blade out rapidly and he stabbed the back of his head. Eclipse's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell forward. Shadow started to return to his normal self, but he fainted shortly after. Amy ran to him and started shaking him to wake up. When he didn't wake up Amy started to cry.

"Shadow…Shadow please wake up…Don't leave me!" She cried on his chest. Shadow eyes fluttered open and he saw his love crying.

"Amy…" He said weakly.

"Shadow? Oh, Shadow! Please don't leave me!" Amy said throwing her arms around the hedgehog. Shadow looked at her as she pulled away from the loving embrace. "I…love you Shadow." Amy said as she looked into his crimson orbs.

"I love you Amy." He said before he passionately kissed her.

_(A/N): Oh it's not over yet! Eclipse may be dead, but he isn't the only faker. _


	7. Finally together!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

Two weeks have passed since the death of Eclipse. Shadow burned his remains so there was no chance of him living. Shadow has been spending most of his time with his love of his life and new found sister. Shadow was skating down Station Square when something caught his eye. He stopped in front of a dark alley and saw a pair of eyes staring at him. Shadow turned his body to face the alley as he tried to focus his eyes to the pair that was staring back at him.

"Shouldn't you be protecting your girlfriend?" A dark voice said over a familiar sounding one.

"Sonic?" Shadow said as his eyes widened.

"The one and only." Sonic said as he made himself visible. He was in bad condition since the last time Shadow saw him. His eyes had bags under them and even though his eyes were green his fur remained dark. He had hate in his eyes and his fists were clenched as his lip pulled up showing his teeth. Shadow didn't get in a defense, but scowled at the blue hedgehog.

"What are you doing here!?" Shadow said as he walked up to Sonic.

"Shouldn't you be smart enough to figure that out?" Sonic said as he glared at the ebony hedgehog in front of him.

"Don't you even come near Amy if you want to live?!" Shadow said as he grabbed Sonic by his collar.

"Do you really think I have anything to live for anymore?" Sonic said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Shut up! If you go anywhere near Amy I promise to make your death a time of suffering." Shadow said as he threw Sonic against the brick wall. Sonic let out an evil chuckle as he pulled out a chaos emerald.

"You think I will be threatened by that, but there's nothing more suffering then a broken heart." Sonic said raising the chaos emerald and kicked Shadow off of him. Before Shadow could stop him he was already gone.

"Shit!" Shadow said as he reached inside his jacket. His eyes widened when he realized that it was his emerald that Sonic took. He cursed again and blasted through the streets of Station Square. He pulled out his cell phone and called Amy. There was no answer. He ran faster as he dialed Ebony's number.

"Hello?" Ebony said answering her phone.

"Ebony! Get to Amy's apartment now!" Shadow yelled into the phone.

"What's going on?" Ebony said as Shadow could hear the wind rush in the background.

"Sonic is back and he's headed there! Go! Now!" Shadow yelled as he shut his phone and blazed through the streets. He finally made it to the complex and ran through the stairs. He kicked the door down and saw nobody there. He rushed through the apartment looking for Amy, but nothing. He returned to the living room when he heard Ebony come.

"Where is she?" She asked scanning the room with a worried expression. Shadow's lips pulled back in a scowl as he entered the kitchen with his head down.

"He took her. He took her!" Shadow said slamming his fists on the kitchen table. Ebony went into the kitchen to comfort her brother when she noticed a note on the whiteboard on Amy's wall.

"Shadow look at this." She said as she moved out of the way so Shadow could see. Shadow read the note and snarled when he finished.

_A little too late Shadow boy. I have her now and you better follow my instructions carefully if you ever want to see her again. I'm making this a chase and you better hurry because you only have 24 hours to find your beloved "Rose". I'm in a place that is dark, but also light. Hurry up now time's ticking away._

_ -Sonic_

"He's putting her life on the line for me to solve a fucking riddle!" Shadow said slamming his fist against the wall and denting it.

"We have no time for this Shadow! We have to figure this out and find Sonic before it's too late." Ebony said as she put on her brother's shoulder. Shadow sighed and looked back at the whiteboard.

"Where is a place that is dark and light?" Shadow said as tapped his fingers against the kitchen counter. Ebony looked down at the kitchen floor as she tried to figure it out. Suddenly the answer hit Ebony that she jumped up and looked at Shadow.

"Didn't you say that there was a floating island or something?" Ebony said as she looked at her identical looking brother.

"Yes…Angel Island. What about it?" Shadow asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you get it? It's an island that is _light _as air that it floats and he's probably somewhere deep on the island where no light can be shown." Ebony explained. Shadow nodded his head and jumped out of the window with Ebony following behind.

"You have a chaos emerald right?" Shadow asked Ebony turning his head to the side.

"Yes, here." Ebony said tossing the emerald to him. Shadow caught it and raised in the air as Ebony put her hand on his shoulder.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said as they disappeared in a flash of red. On the island Sonic had knocked out Rouge and Knuckles and dragged Amy deep into the ruins.

"Sonic stop this! It's not you!" Amy said pulling her arm away from you.

"How would you know?!" Sonic snapped back.

"Sonic I known you for years! You wouldn't do this! You believe in good and knocking out your friends and kidnapping them isn't!" Amy yelled at him as she tried to make sense to him. Sonic scoffed and turned to fully face her.

"Now you're saying you're my friend?" Sonic said in an ice cold tone.

"Sonic I've always been your friend! You're the one who kicked me away and ran!" Amy yelled back at him. Sonic glare became darker as he snarled at Amy. Amy backed away in fear, but it was no enough. Sonic grabbed her by the neck and slammed her in a pillar.

"You're the one that went with that faker who killed one of your best friends!" Sonic said in a low growl as Amy shook in fear.

"Sonic stop!" Amy pleaded as she felt the air escape her. Sonic loosened his grip and set her back on the ground. Amy grabbed her neck and sucked in as much oxygen as she could. Sonic turned his back to her and she got up and started running away from him. She looked behind her and saw he was gone. When she turned back around he was standing in front of her. He grabbed her neck again and threw against another pillar. Her head hit the pillar and she felt blood trickle down her neck. She didn't bother to check it because she looked at the hedgehog in front of her whose eyes turned black.

"You love him! You betrayed me! Do you expect me to forgive you like that?" Sonic snarled at Amy grabbing her neck again. "Say it! Don't try to deny it!" Sonic said hitting her against the pillar again.

"AHH!" Shadow yelled as he tackled Sonic to the ground. Amy was frozen in fear when Ebony came and got her. Sonic kicked off Shadow and he got up and became Dark Sonic.

"I thought you be wise enough to save yourself." Sonic said as he looked down at the ebony hedgehog. Shadow glared at him and fired himself at him. Sonic dodged him and sent a dark orb at him. Shadow got hit in the back and was sent flying down the ground. He got up and jumped from pillar to pillar firing chaos spears at Sonic. Sonic was attacked by the barrage and went flying into a pillar crushing it. Sonic got up ran to Shadow and punching him multiple times in the stomach. Shadow finally caught his fist and twisted his arm breaking it. Sonic yelled out in pain as his eyes became green again. He jumped back holding his arm and glared at Shadow. Sonic and Shadow both sent attacks at each other and were both sent into a pillar. Amy watched in fear as her new found love faced her old. Ebony stood in front of her as Sonic and Shadow continued to fight. Shadow got up and charged Sonic and full speed breaking his nose. Sonic was now on his knees in pain as his rage grew. His eyes shot open and were blood red. His fur became pitch black and the dark aura grew around him. His head jerked up and he tackled Shadow to the ground punching him rapidly. Shadow landed on the ground holding his stomach in pain as Amy and Ebony watched Sonic approach slowly to him.

Ebony looked for anything that might help and then she remembered what Shadow had told her about this island. _"It holds the Master Emerald." _The Master Emerald! She quickly ran through the island and up the shrine. She noticed the unconscious echidna, but didn't have time to help. She grabbed the emerald and ran back to Shadow. The emerald had shrunken down by the time she got there. She threw the emerald at Shadow and Shadow caught automatically and stood up with the remaining strength he had. He raised the emerald in the air and waited for its power to work. Suddenly all the emeralds collected together around him. Sonic tried to hold back the emerald he had, but it got forced to join the others around Shadow. Shadow was lifted into the air as the emeralds spun around him. His eyes shot open and glow overwhelmed everybody's eyes. The glow reduced to Hyper Shadow! Shadow admittedly slammed Sonic against three pillars at super speed. Sonic got up and shot up in the air along with Shadow. Sonic and Shadow stood in the air floating across from each other. Shadow glared at Sonic as Sonic smirked evilly.

"It's a shame this ends now Shadow. You really could have been a great member to the team. But there can't be more then two." Sonic said as he charged up for his final blow.

"That's why you die now." Shadow said firing his already charged attack. Sonic fired at the same time and there was a giant explosion that shook the entire island. Amy covered her eyes from the blinding explosion as Ebony wrapped her arms around her to protect her. When the explosion cleared Amy only saw Shadow back to normal lying on the ground unconscious. Amy ran to him and crouched down to see his face. "It's over." He whispered weakly to her as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Shhh…don't talk love. I'm safe and so are you and we're together." Amy said resting her head on his chest and holding his hand.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. Amy smiled and held his hand tighter.

"I love you…as long as my spirit lives." Amy said as they sat up.

_One year later…_

Shadow stood in front of a mirror breathing in and out. _'You love her. You can do this.' _Shadow thought as he put his suit jacket on. He was in a black tuxedo with a black bow tie and a red rose on his right side. He took one more look at himself and smiled. In a few moments he will be one with the girl he loved. Silver then knocked on the door and came in.

"Come on! It's almost time." He said as Shadow took one more breath and walked out the door. Amy was outside the church with Ebony hyperventilating.

"Calm down Amy it will be alright." Ebony said comforting the rose hedgehog. Amy only nodded and wrapped her fingers against her bouquet. The music soon started and Ebony walked down the aisle wearing a red dress and holding an arrangement of cream and red flowers. Shadow smiled at her as she took her place at the side. Everybody stood up and turned to face the back. Amy walked down the aisle of the church and saw the man who she loved smiling her. She smiled and stood across from him smiling. The priest went through his speech and turned to Amy and Shadow.

"It is now time for the bride and groom to share their vows." The priest said as Amy and Shadow turned to each other. Shadow cleared his throat and smiled at Amy.

"Amy the first time I met you was by mistake, but it was the best mistake ever. My promise I kept to you, to keep you safe and this world safe I never let that promise go. You are my world and nothing less. You gave me hope when I thought there was nothing to live for. You were my light in the night and I need you more then anything now." Shadow said holding her hand in his and to his chest. There were a few sniffles heard through the crowd. Amy wiped her eye as she smiled and looked into Shadow's eyes.

"Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form. I kept saying my head when I realized what we had was true. I couldn't believe I found anyone someone as perfect as you and you were under my nose the whole time. You are my shield and my sun on a raining day. You complete who I am and that's all I need in my life…my other half." Amy said as Shadow smiled to her. This is the most that anyone had seen Shadow smile and everybody was now sniffling in their seats. The priest continued on through his sermon as Amy and Shadow held hands through it all. They exchanged rings and gave their promises to be together forever. Amy and Shadow finally kissed (a very passionate one) as everybody clapped and cheered. They turned around to face the crowd and the priest opened his arms wide.

"I know pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Shadow the Hedgehog." Everybody cheered and cried louder as Amy and Shadow walked the aisle together. Shadow went back to G.U.N and became the world's new hero. Amy works with Cream in a bakery they both own. They both later have three children together and continue to stay together. Ebony also became a G.U.N agent and found an attraction to a certain _silver _hedgehog. The two are currently married and expecting one of their own soon. Peace is now in the world and no one especially Shadow has to worry about another Faker coming along anymore.

_The End._


End file.
